


(Out of This World) Love

by atinymars (Setty94)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aliens, Comedy, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Slow Build, seonghwa is a panicked gay, yeosang is a clueless alien that thinks he knows human culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/atinymars
Summary: Yeosang sees a sad Seonghwa from his alien survellance and becomes determined to make him smile. Only problem is he is 1. not human, and 2. not supposed to go to Earth. Seonghwa has been Captain Single all his life. His friends have all paired up, leaving him the odd one out. He makes a wish upon what he thinks is a falling star, and his life completely changes.





	1. Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but now I'm invested, so here's to my first chaptered Seongsang work ^^ I hope you enjoy the first chapter~

Visiting Earth for any reason was usually ill-advised, but when Yeosang saw a sad looking man sitting at a bar by himself sipping on a cocktail, he suddenly had the strongest desire to go to the watery planet. There were a few problems with this decision, however. One, he was an alien, two he didn’t even know the human’s name, just that he was ethereally beautiful and he hated seeing him sad, and three, Earth was still on lockdown after the last civilization to visit had caused the extinction of their giant reptiles.

But, as Yeosang snuck into the bay, fully intending to “borrow” a single person space ship, he overheard two others of his kind quietly talking about there was a delivery to the Kuiper Belt. This was his chance! He abandoned the idea of taking a single pod for now and instead snuck onto the freight ship. Mystery human, here he came.

~*~

Usually, on nights like this, Seonghwa would be spending them with his friends, but after everyone had paired up over the last few months, he felt strangely out of place. He knew he could’ve hung out with Mingi and Hongjoong, but they were still very much in the lovebird stage and Seonghwa was feeling bitter about being single.

So, he stood on the balcony outside the bar, staring up at the sky, hoping for a shooting star to wish on. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and he just wanted someone to be sweet on. Even if it was just for one day. He just wanted to have someone to give soft kisses to, to hold onto at night, and to eventually fall in love with. He wanted that cheesy Hallmark romance. He wanted to experience it for the first time in his life, but fate was cruel to him and had left him single for all his life.

He sighed, searching the sky and when he saw a bright stream of light cross overhead, he closed his eyes and made a wish. Here goes nothing.

~*~

The landing could’ve been a little better, but Yeosang emerged from the destroyed pod unscathed.  He looked around, quite shocked by how strange this planet was. Their night and day cycle was extremely short compared to his home planet’s and the air smelled like dirt. No wonder they called it Earth.

Still, he came here on a mission and he was determined to find the sad human and make him smile. All he needed to do was find him. He started to depart from the darkness where he landed but then realized that he didn’t quite look like the humans here. So he quickly disguised himself in a form that he felt fit him best and set about finding the sad man.

Yeosang prided himself on his knowledge of Earth. He’d seen nearly all their broadcasted shows and read as much about them as he could. What could he say? He was obsessed. Still, seeing them up close was a bit of a shock. They all looked so different and strange. So fragile and yet sturdy. As he looked around at all the pink and red decorative bivalve hearts, he smiled to himself. He knew vaguely of Valentine’s Day from his many hours spent watching Earth shows, but seeing so many of them paired off, making googly eyes at each other was a little strange. But, who was he to judge?

He checked his locator for the coordinates of the surveillance camera where he’d first seen the sad man and he was getting closer, just a few more turns and he would be there. Excitement coursed through him. This would be his first alien encounter and he could not wait to go back and tell everyone about it. That is if they found out he was missing and sent a rescue mission.

Humans were strange, Yeosang thought as he entered the location where he’d last seen the sad man. He was aware that they sometimes partook in drinking poison and while his own species had its own traditions, this one was one he didn’t understand.

He wove through the humans, eyes on the back of the sad man’s head. As he neared him, he hesitated, what was he supposed to say? He didn’t even think he’d get this far.

Going through his mental catalog of greetings, he settled on one that he’d seen a lot of humans do in this kind of scene. He climbed on the chair next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When the man turned to face him, Yeosang leaned in and placed his lips against the man’s moving them the same way he’d seen in the movies.

The man made a small sound, pulling himself closer to Yeosang and placing a hand on his thigh, causing little tingles to shoot down Yeosang’s spine before he pulled back, eyes half closed and lips still parted.

“Hey handsome,” Yeosang said with what he hoped was a cheerful grin.

The sad man blinked, his beautiful face stunning Yeosang for a brief moment as he gave him a strange dazed look. “Me?”

Yeosang nodded, “Yes, did I offend you?”

The sad man shook his head, “No, no! Of course not, I just didn’t expect it to work so fast! I’m Seonghwa, what is your name?”

Yeosang paused. He hadn’t chosen a human name, so he ran a quick database retrieval for a name that would fit his appearance and stature. “I’m Yeosang.”

Seonghwa’s lips quirked. “Wow. Nice to meet you Yeosang. Is that how you always greet strangers?”

“Oh? Was that greeting abnormal?” Yeosang bit his lip, his face taking on a warmer temperature. How odd. Still, he couldn’t give up. He was determined.

“It’s a little forward, but I’m not complaining,” Seonghwa responded. He looked around and then nodded at a smaller and more private sitting area. “How about we go over there and get to know each other?”

Yeosang shrugged his shoulders. He had yet to make Seonghwa smile and he planned on doing whatever it took, no matter how long it took. That and he was stuck for the foreseeable future.

He followed Seonghwa and slid in across from him. This was something else he’d seen in a movie, sitting across from one another. It always happened on dates, so were they now on a date? What did humans do on dates again? He shuffled through all examples of this type of situation, hoping that he wouldn’t give away the fact that he wasn’t human like everyone else in here.

~*~

There was a foot playing with Seonghwa’s under the table. It was surprising, but not unwelcomed at all. Seonghwa toyed with Yeosang’s foot, taking the time to really look at him. He was beautiful. Clear, milky skin, striking eyes that made Seonghwa feel like he was the only person in the world, and a lovely smile that stole Seonghwa’s breath away.

He hadn’t thought that wishing upon a star would work so fast, but here he was, not even twenty minutes later sitting across from a wonderfully strange man who had swept him off his feet with a single kiss. Maybe he should wish on shooting stars more often if they got answered like this.

Yeosang had a soft voice, a cute and soft voice that made Seonghwa want to protect him. He reached across the table, wiping off a bit of good that had gotten on his face and half-smiled at Yeosang’s reaction to that. He had touched his face where Seonghwa had and gave him the most surprised and innocent expression he’d ever seen. It was criminal how lovely and adorable he was.

They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Seonghwa had told him about why he was at this bar instead of hanging out with his friends and Yeosang had seemed a little confused by Valentine’s Day which made Seonghwa wonder where he was from. He looked Korean, had a Korean name, but all his mannerisms were very foreign.

“I’m-” Yeosang stopped, his face going blank for a second as he seemed to search for an answer to Seonghwa’s question.

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay,” Seonghwa offered. They’d just met, so he didn’t need to know everything about Yeosang. If he played his cards right, he’d have plenty of time to get to know him.

Yeosang smiled, covering his mouth halfway with his hand and nodded. “It’s complicated, but it’s somewhere far away.”

And that was enough for Seonghwa. “Nice,” he said and then added, “It’s getting late, so I should head out, but if I could maybe have your number?”

Yeosang gave him a panicked look and stood up. “I’ll go with you. Um, I mean, I’ll walk you home, if that’s okay?”

Seonghwa didn’t quite know how to respond to that, but he agreed. Yeosang was a little weird, but he was cute and Seonghwa was lonely so he honestly appreciated his company.

~*~

He’d almost failed his personal mission when Seonghwa started to leave. If it wasn’t for his quick thinking, Yeosang would have had to take desperate measures. Seonghwa hadn’t smiled yet. He’d come close. Closed lipped, quirks of the outer corners, but nothing that came close to the smile that Yeosang had fallen so hard for. Why was this so hard? He thought he’d be able to just pop down to Earth, talking to Seonghwa and then he’d be fine, but now Yeosang was finding it hard to focus on the task at hand because Seonghwa was making his human disguise react in ways he had never felt.

He could feel blood rushing through his veins, making it hard to hear and sometimes even breathe. And when Seonghwa had reached across the table to wipe his face, Yeosang swore he felt actual shocks. Was this normal? He had read a few human novels here and there and they always spoke about fireworks and lightning whenever they kissed, but their first kiss had simply been a part of Yeosang’s greeting. And now as they walked back to Seonghwa’s living abode, Yeosang couldn’t help but want to kiss him again.

Maybe he was pulling from the wrong databases. Seonghwa had called him forward and when he looked up the definition, Yeosang dialed it back a bit, instead playing bashful and shy, which Seonghwa was a lot more receptive to.

They arrived at a door and Seonghwa scuffed his shoe on the ground. “This is me. Um, you can come in if you want to? For a nightcap?”

Nightcap. Yeosang knew what those were. They were a euphemism for sex. An activity that humans partook in for fun even though it had biological purposes. He paused, feeling over his body and making sure he had the right human anatomy before nodding. “Sure.” He’d never been with a human before, so this could be fun.

Seonghwa’s place was nice once he turned the lights on. He slid off his shoes and Yeosang did the same. He watched as Seonghwa slipped on a pair of slippers and then dug around for another pair to hand to Yeosang. They were soft.

“I have coffee, tea, and water if you want? I also have some snacks if you’re still hung-” he stopped when he made eye contact with Yeosang who had undressed. “Um. What are you doing?”

Yeosang gestured at his body. “A nightcap?”

Seonghwa stared at him and then started laughing. It was a wonderful sound. “Oh my god, you thought I meant- Oh I am so sorry. I meant an actual nightcap, like a hot drink before bed. I didn’t mean to lead you on or…”

Yeosang had closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Seonghwa laughing. It was even better in person. When he opened them, Seonghwa was staring at him with a trembling smile. “Am I not attractive to you?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Seonghwa’s eyes widened. “You are! I mean yes, of course, but I just met you and-” he walked past Yeosang and pulled a robe out of a linen closet. “Please put this on. You...um,” he swallowed.

Yeosang shrugged and put on the silk robe. He let Seonghwa tie it up for him and smiled at him. He’d made him smile, better yet, he made him laugh and now that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to hear him giggle and talk about things that he loved and just, he wanted to make Seonghwa happy.

~*~

“Um,” Seonghwa started and swallowed again. “Did you want to sit down? I can make some tea and put on the television? Or maybe call you a cab?”

He was beside himself. Yeosang was really attractive. Insanely so. He had Seonghwa wanting to take him right then and there, but he had never done anything like that before and they had just met-

“I love television!” Yeosang said.

“Me too!” Seonghwa said and then mentally slapped himself. Of course, he did. Everyone did. Still, he led Yeosang to his couch and sat him down, handing him the remote. “It’s a smart TV so you can watch whatever. I, um,” he paused as the robe slipped down Yeosang’s shoulder. “I have Netflix if you want to watch something on there while I make us some tea?”

Yeosang nodded and curled up on Seonghwa’s sofa, cuddling a pillow in the most adorable way possible. A whine escaped Seonghwa’s throat and he quickly scurried to the kitchen to make the tea, but first he splashed water on his face.

“Get yourself together!” He hissed to himself, letting the coolness of the water reset his thirsty thoughts.

He needed to calm down. Tonight had been a complete surprise but having a gorgeous ass man sitting on his couch, wearing nothing but his robe, and hugging a pillow was doing things to him. Naughty things. And Seonghwa was not equipped to handle this. Hell, he’d hardly held hands with someone he liked and he had already been kissed by this guy _and_ seen him naked. It was like going from first base to a home run in the span of a few hours and his heart could not keep up.

He slowly calmed down as he made the tea, musing on how strange Yeosang was. He was quirky in a free-spirited kind of way. Not usually the type of guy that Seonghwa fell for but clearly the stars had meant for him to be the one. Seonghwa wasn’t complaining, not at all, he was just wondering how the hell he was supposed to deal with this.

As he walked into the living room, he saw that Yeosang had dozed off and sighed in relief. This. This he could handle. He set down the two cups on the coffee table and went back to his linen closet to cover up Yeosang with a blanket. He smiled when Yeosang shifted under the blanket, cuddling against the pillow a little more. Seonghwa found himself wishing he was that pillow.

He retired to his room, thanking his lucky stars that his Valentine’s Day turned out a lot more enjoyable than he had hoped for. Even though he had a near stranger sleeping on his sofa, said stranger was super cute and Seonghwa could only hope that tomorrow would be even better.


	2. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing really happens in this chapter but the next one is too long to fit in with this, soooooo..... anyway, i hope you like it ^^ happy reading~

Seonghwa woke up to a warm body next to him in bed. At first, he rolled over, throwing his arm around whoever’s shoulders and snuggled up close but then the realization hit him and he scrambled back, eyes wide as he stared at a peacefully sleeping Yeosang.

He looked so sweet like this, so utterly peaceful and at ease, but they’d just met and Seonghwa wasn’t sure how to really act around this guy nor was he even sure that it had not just been an elaborate dream. He reached out and poked Yeosang’s cheek, just to be sure and sure enough, he was warm and squishy and  _ very _ real.

Slowly, Yeosang opened his eyes, and blinked, a sleepy smile adorning his beautiful face. Seonghwa sucked in a breath, as he pulled his legs closer to his body and muttered a soft apology for waking him.

“Why aren’t you cuddling me?” Yeosang asked sweetly and Seonghwa sputtered, unable to think of any kind of response.

“I- uh. Um- c-cuddle?” He got out finally.

Yeosang propped up on one elbow and nodded. “Isn’t that what couples do?”

Seonghwa swallowed, “W-we’re a couple?”

He had never made it this far with anyone. Especially not a cute and handsome stranger he met the night before. He carefully stretched out his legs under the blankets and scooted a little closer to Yeosang who eagerly wrapped his arms around his middle and nuzzled his stomach.

“Isn’t that what happens? We went on a date and now we’re boyfriends,” Yeosang replied with an adorable smile that made Seonghwa’s stomach flip.

“Um? But I hardly know you, and I-”

Yeosang sat up, his hair sticking out on the side and a look of confusion on his face.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Seonghwa said, his resolve dying as the words left his mouth. 

They stared at each other, and the longer Seonghwa stared at Yeosang, the more his heart squeezed until he threw up his arms. “Oh, what the hell! I guess we can be boyfriends, but I’ve never done this so I’m not making any promises.”

Yeosang started to dive into another hug, but Seonghwa stopped him with a gentle touch. “But first, we have to get to know each other. I want to be a gentleman,” an unsaid ‘and I’m not prepared for this at all.’ hung in the air between them, but clearly, Yeosang did not mind at all.

~*~

Midday found Yeosang curled up on Seonghwa’s lap much like a kitten. Only Yeosang knew exactly what he was doing. He’d seen plenty of human content. Humans liked to be touch and couples were all over each other the moment they started dating, so why was Seonghwa so stiff?

Yeosang sat up, the ends of the sweater Seonghwa had loaned him flopping over his hands like sweater paws. He glanced at the television and then back at Seonghwa and then back. They were watching a weekend marathon of some series and on the screen, things were heating up (as humans liked to say) so Yeosang figured why not try the same with Seonghwa?

He walked his fingers up Seonghwa’s arm, biting his lip and acting every bit as coy as his research had instructed him. “Want to take this to the bedroom?”

Seonghwa jumped, panic striking his features with sudden tension. “W-what?”

Yeosang made a playful purring sound and pawing motion that was not at all lost on Seonghwa. He watched as the dark-haired man’s face reddened instantly and preened a bit. It wasn’t a smile, but he liked having an effect on Seonghwa. It made his spine tingle in a fun way, made his stomach do little flips and his head feel light. He wasn’t sure what to call these feelings, but Seonghwa’s reaction made him feel this way so he knew they had to be good.

Seonghwa shook his head and stood up. “Perhaps we should go somewhere more public?”

Yeosang frowned. He may have miscalculated this one. But, the movie getting steamy, him lying on Seonghwa’s lap with him petting his hair and the quiet conversations they were having seemed to add up to his conclusion. So why was Seonghwa so jumpy? 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Yeosang said after a moment. He never wanted that. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted to make Seonghwa happy because for some reason his own happiness was connected to him and-

“No, no. You’re fine. I just realized that I need to go grocery shopping and…” Seonghwa trailed off. “Maybe I can drop you off at your home on the way?”

Yeosang quickly checked his map of Earth and noted that where he crash landed was in fact on the way to the grocery store. He hadn’t left much behind, but perhaps he would find a message of some sort there. Plus he realized that maybe, it wasn’t the best idea to hide his true identity from Seonghwa? He’d seen the movies about humans interacting with “aliens” and usually, in big groups they tended to murder and kill them all, but a single human was a lot more docile. And Seonghwa was definitely not a threat. So this would kill two birds with one stone.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

Seonghwa let out a huge sigh and carded his fingers through his hair. “Great, let me get changed and…” he looked Yeosang over. “I’ll lend you some more clothes – that’s what b-boyfriends do, ha – and maybe I’ll call you later for dinner or something?”

Yeosang nodded again.

~*~

The walk to the grocery store was relatively normal. Seonghwa blushed profusely when Yeosang laced his fingers through his but said nothing as his heart pitter-pattered in his chest. He wasn’t used to this at all, but Yeosang was so freaking cute despite his odd behaviors. Plus, it was kinda nice to have someone’s hand to hold as they walked the streets. 

No one really gave them odd stares other than a few people, but skinship was normal in Korea so holding hands wasn’t outside of the realm of PDA. As they neared a small park, Yeosang suddenly perked up and pointed to an outcropping of trees.

“There! I’ll show you my ship!”

Seonghwa let Yeosang lead him across the field, finding it cute that Yeosang had called his home a ship. Maybe he’d start calling his that. The SS Park and its captain, Captain Seonghwa! It had a nice ring to it, now that he thought about it.

He was lost in his mind as Yeosang skidded to a stop outside of a burnt metal contraption. It looked a bit like an upside down cup with a small door on it. Yeosang stood next to it with a cheery smile. 

“My ship! This is how I got here. I’m an alien,” he continued to grin.

Everything was happening in slow motion for Seonghwa. He looked from the giant metal cup to Yeosang and then back and suddenly the sky was sideways and he could feel the grass on his cheek and then everything went black.

 

He was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way that an angel with the world’s cutest birthmark around his eye could be looking down at him with such concern. Or maybe he was dead. That could be it. It kinda sucked to die so young, but with an angel as pretty as-

“Seonghwa?”

Even his voice was angelic. And his touch, oh his touch was so gentle and caring and...strong?

Seonghwa blinked, the sound returning to his ears and chasing away the ringing. “W-where am I? What happened?”

Yeosang was kneeling next to him, one hand holding him up and the other fluttering from his forehead to the side of his neck and then to his chest – as if checking for a pulse.

“You experienced an overload of information and fainted, I’m assuming.”

Seonghwa shook his head. “What are you talking ab-”

Yeosang was an alien! He scrambled away from him, digging the heels of his new shoes into the dirt and scuffing them up. “Stay away!”

Yeosang remained where he was and cocked his head to the side. “It’s okay, you’re experiencing shock. Next is denial, then some anger, a little bargaining and then acceptance. I can wait.”

“This can’t be real!”

“Denial.”

Seonghwa looked down at his ruined shoes. “This is all your fault!”

“Anger.”

He glanced to the sky, still reeling from everything.

“Oh my god, please let me be dead! I just wanted a Valentine!”

“And there’s the bargaining.”

Seonghwa’s heart was beating so fast. He gaped at Yeosang. How could he be an alien? This was some type of hoax. “Okay, very funny prank. I have to admit, you got me.” Seonghwa said with a laugh.

Yeosang furrowed his brows. “More denial?”

Seonghwa stood up, feeling every bit as cocky as he liked to portray and approached the metal cup thing. “This is some fascinating craftsmanship!”

He peered inside, looking at all the knobs and buttons and then back to Yeosang who was calmly standing off to the side, expectation on his face. “Okay, so where are the cameras? This has gone on long enough.”

“Cameras? There aren’t any. Did I make another miscalculation,” Yeosang muttered. Then his eyes brightened. “I’ll show you!”

Something miraculous happened then. At least that was how Seonghwa liked to describe it because any sane person would think that they were on drugs and were tripping, but Yeosang literally – and Seonghwa meant literally – started sparkling. Not just the Twilight-sparkling-vampire special effects either. No, Yeosang was glittering like he’d been doused in gallons of glitter. Seonghwa stepped closer, reaching out to touch Yeosang and his fingers kind of passed through him like jello. 

When Yeosang opened his eyes, light poured out of him like some kind of divine being and Seonghwa fell flat on his ass once more. Yeosang was breathtaking. He was this indescribable kind of beauty that simply gleamed and glowed and was soft and-

“I’m an alien,” Yeosang said as he returned to normal - or well human?

Seonghwa swallowed. “Right. And why are you here?”

Yeosang beamed, “For you.”

And everything went black, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it ^^ if you did please let me know by leaving kudos and a comment~ Next update should be soonish because I'm so whipped for seongsang and ateez haha
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaillingme) and if you have questions, feel free to ask below or send them [ here](https://curiouscat.me/KaillingMe).  
> Until next time~


End file.
